SUCKING SOMEONE'S LOLLIPOP
by Hisuka-chan
Summary: kagura has a very bad mouth, we all know that. please just read... I suck at summaries!


**HI EVERYONE! WELCOME TO MY FIRST STORY THING. KNOW WHAT? I WRITE STORIES DEPENDING ON HOW I FEEL OR WHAT I EAT. I'M CURRENTLY EATING A LOLLIPOP. SUCKING TO BE EXACT. SO, YEAH, EXPECT SOME SUCKING AND LICKING.**

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA AND I NEVER WILL<strong>

* * *

><p>Sougo Okita, The first division Captain of Shinsengumi is busy minding his own business patrolling with his ever loving Demon- Vice-commander, Toshiro Hijikata. It was the best day to kill Hijikata.. I mean, the best day for Hiikata to die due to an accident or something. He was really having fun pointing his shiny bazooka at his vice-commander. But Hijikata was not the vice-commander for nothing. It wasn't that hard for him to dodge. There's this one time when Sougo fired his bazooka at Hijikata's face and almost hit!<p>

"Oi! It's not funny! I almost got hit you bastard!" Hijikata yelled at the captain

"There was a mosquito, Hijikata-san. You might get dengue from it!" the younger said to his vice-commander with a FAKE worried tone.

"Why would anyone try to kill a mosquito using a bazooka? IDIOT!" Hijikata said while grabbing Sougo's uniform.

Bam!

A girl fell out of no where and landed at Hijikata. The girl with twin buns on her orange hair is wearing a Chinese style dress. She's sitting at Hijikata's lap. Both men stared at the girl who's still sitting at Hijikata's lap. The girl looked at Hijikata and smiled. Hijikata wasn't used to a girl smiling at him... too close...

"Oi! China-girl! What the hell are you doing?" Hijikata yelled while pushing the young girl away.

"Ouch,Mayora! Be gentle to ladies!" the girl said

"I don't see any lady here, China" Sougo said with a deadpan voice...

The girl stood up and dusted herself. Faced the captain and smiled...

"DIE SADIST!" she yelled while giving Sougo a super duper strong kick at his d**k! All men on earth know what kind of pain Sougo is experiencing as of the moment ( I know exactly how it feels). Hijikata felt sorry for the captain.

"Damn china! What have you done to the most important part of me?" he said

"I thought the brain is the most important part of the body." she said sarcastically "There's nothing down there anyway"

Sougo wanted to pound Kagura off the ground and torture her but with Hijikata around, he can't.

"Oh, I gotta go! Mayora, Gori-san asked me to give you this coz he's busy stalking Anego." Kagura said while giving Hijikata a piece of paper. "Bye sadistic-dickless-bastard!" she said waving at the poor guy.

_"You'll pay for this,china!" _Sougo told himself

Hijikata opened the folded paper

_**MISSION:**_

**_MAKE SURE TO FINISH YOUR JOB AS EARLY AS YOU CAN. IT'S OTAE'S BIRTHDAY. I WANNA GO TO HER BIRTHDAY PARTY._**

"crap!" Hijikata said

Sougo was happy. "payback time, china"

**at OTOSE's**

Everyone is enjoying the food specially Kagura. She's sitting beside Gintoki and Otae. Hijikata sat beside Kondo and Sougo. Hijikata and Gin had their drunk contest. Sougo sat across Kagura. "Hey, china! You look more human than a beast today!". "Shut the fuck up sadist!". He was looking at Kagura for a while. She's not wearing her usual attire. She's wearing... (ahm... I'm a bit lazy today so.. She's wearing the same god damn thing she wore when she fought Abuto. I think she's so cute on it!) Sougo noticed the other guys looking at her. "_fools! Stop staring at my CHINA". _He wanted to destroy every single eye that was staring maliciously at HIS china. "Oi sadist, I'm not in the mood, Gin-chan is wasted". Gintoki was so drunk that Shinpachi and Kagura had to help him go home. Sougo saw Kagura's having a hard time because of her attire.

"Grrrrr! Gin-chan! Stop pulling my..." She wasn't able to continue because someone took Gin from her.

"You look pathetic trying to help Danna here, China." Yes, Sougo took Gin from Kagura. "Why did you wear such thing?"

"Because Anego asked me to. It's her birthday, so I let her chose what I wear" she explained

Shin and Sougo helped the super drunk Gin while Kagura opened the door. Shin and Sougo dropped Gin to his room. Shinpachi went inside the kitchen as usual. Sougo saw Kagura sitting at the sofa. She's trying to put off her boots.

"Stupid boots! Get off me!" she said while pulling her boots.

"You'll destroy that poor boots,china" Sougo said raising a brow. He bent his knees then pulled Kagura's boots gently. "That's how you do it"

"Thanks" Kagura said then turned her face somewhere else. Hiding her red cheeks. "I have to go change..." she added then went inside her room (Gin's closet). Sougo just watched her go then sat at the sofa. Shin then came to him and offered a hot tea.

Kagura wore her pajamas. It was light pink with a puppy print on the side. Since it's a pajama, plus it's light pink, her body is almost insight.. a little... but who cares? She's tiered. She wanted to sleep. She went out her room and went to Gin's. After 10 mins... Kagura went to the living room to tell Shin good night.

Shinpachi's eyes widen. Surely he always see Kagura on pajama but he's not the only male in the living room. He looked at Sougo who is currently blushing and looking away. Kagura stood in front of the two young men defenseless.

"Seriously, Kagura-chan! Change now!"

"Why? I'm sleepy and tired,Megane!"

"A young lady like you shouldn't show yourself to young males like Sougo and myself looking like that!"

"There's nothing to see, Megane-kun. I think it's fine." Sougo said

"Shut up, sadist!"

"Seriously, Kagura-chan! Go back to your room!"

"FINE!" she said as she slammed her door.

Shin let a big EXHALE go... Kagura's door opened. Her head is the only thing you can see.

"Shin, is it okay to sleep after sucking someone's lollipop without brushing my teeth?" she asked

Both men stared at her.

"What do you mean, Kagura-chan? You sucked someone's lollipop?" Shinpachi asked

"yes" kagura answered

"Who's lollipop are we talking about?" Okita can't hide his anger "_YOU BETTER PRAY I'M WRONG, DANNA!"_

"Gin-chan's. I went to his room to say good night. Then he held my hand and placed it to where his lollipop is. He said it would be a waste if no one would suck it today. so he said, it's all mine" she answered innocently.

"Are we talking about Gin-san here? Our Gin-san?" Megane asked

"Yes."

"Please elaborate, China. I wanna know if we are talking about the same thing here." Sougo said _"OH I BETTER BE WRONG, DANNA!"_

"Well, when I saw it, I thought it wasn't that hard, but when I touched it, it was really hard." she said

"_DIE FUCKING DANNA! DIE!" _Okita had in mind

"Then I sucked it. After sucking it for a while, something liquid came out! It was sweeet" she said smiling innocently.

Both men stood up. Kagura just looked at them. They looked like they are going to pick a fight. Sougo took his bazooka and fired it at Gin's room.

"STAND THE FUCK UP, DANNA!" Sougo screamed

Shin held Kagura's hand

"It'll all be okay, Kagura-chan."

Kagura just stared blank at him. Hijikata, Kondo, Yamazaki, and Otae went inside for they heard the explosion. They saw Okita pointing his bazooka at Gintoki who is sitting lazily.

"Oi! Sougo! What's going on?" asked the demonic-mayo-loving-vice-commander

Sougo didn't answer. He was so god-damn pissed to explain.

"Oi! Suichiro-chan! What the hell was that for?"

Sougo got even madder but EVERYONE stopped him before he could kill the PERM-HEADED FREAK. Shin told everyone what exactly Kagura told them. Everyone glared at Gin.

"bwahahahahahahahaha!" the silver headed laughed

Everyone stared blank at him.

"Oi! Kagura, you made it sound perverted." Gin said while picking his nose. "You made me look like a Lolicon and made your boyfriend blast my room into dust." he continued

"What? I just told them what happened. That's all... And Gin-chan! I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

All looked confused.

"So Danna, what do you have as an excuse may I ask?"

"Like Kagura said but make it LITERAL." Gin said looking oh so bored. "I gave her some of these" showing everyone lollipops with different flavors.

Everyone can't stop laughing except for Shinpachi, Gin, Okita and the cluless Kagura.

"Seriously Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi yelled at the poor girl

"what did I do?" she asked clulessly

"So you have no idea what you just did?" asked okita raising a brow

"nope"

And so the First Division Shinsengumi Captain grabbed the young Yato and went outside of the house leaving the others speechless. The two of them were just standing behind the closed door. Kagura is leaning her back at the door and facing Okita.

"Hey china, you should be punished for being too innocent!" smirking

"huh? what the fuck are you talking about, Sadist?" still cluless

Okita stared at Kagura's eyes. Surely the girl is cluless. He then closed his eyes and had a sigh... Kagura just stared at him blankly**. **_Seriously,china! One day someone will rape you and you won't even notice his motive!._ Okita smirked. _I really should teach you a lesson. _He leaned closer to Kagura. Kagura has no reaction at all. He smirked. Kagura saw it. She was clueless. Then Okita kissed her. It was a passionate kiss. It took a while before Okita let go. He looked at Kagura who is so shocked. He smiled then opened the door.

"Danna, she said she's sleepy" he said while pushing Kagura gently inside.

Okita then rushed to Shinsengumi HQ. Kondo and Hijikata felt doing the same thing so they scramed.

"Kagura?" Shinpachi asked

Kagura is still staring nowhere. Gin slapped her head using his jump. Kagura ten blinked twice.

"Whhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'LL JUST END IT BECAUSE I RAN OUT OF IDEA... lol<strong>


End file.
